When a vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine is accelerated by the quick opening of the throttle valve, there is often an uncomfortable load-alteration shock for the passengers and ignition angle in order to dump vehicle vibrations during acceleration or juddering motions of the vehicle during sationery operation. In so doing, a correction value for the ignition angle is determined as a function of the change in the engine speed, so that the change in torque following from it is in phase opposition to the juddering vibration of the vehicle.